


you feel it in your chest

by sunshinecollins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Vines, sunday afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecollins/pseuds/sunshinecollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP/OT3 watching Vine clips and laughing their tushies off."</p><p>OR</p><p>Jace and Simon are cute af together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you feel it in your chest

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not entirely sure where this came from but I was looking at prompts, saw this one and hey presto, here ya go.
> 
> In the TMI books I didn't ship Jace/Simon at all but when the show came about I leapt onto that ship faster than a Vampire. Let's be honest, I ship Simon with everyone so, no wonder it happened. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this little drabble and let me know if you have any requests for future stuffs - comment away tbh.

Simon scrolls through his phone, occasionally huffing out a small laugh, whilst reclining against the couch, his feet resting in Jace’s lap. Jace keeps one hand resting on Simon’s ankle, the need for constant contact strong, and only moves it to turn the page of his book.

The two were spending their Sunday afternoon as they usually did. Relaxing in companionable silence and both in their own worlds. Simon usually either played on his phone or read a Comic whilst Jace spent his time reading. It was nice and it worked well. The two could be together yet still do what they both enjoyed. 

“Oh my god, Jace! Look!” Simon demanded, giving Jace a nudge with his foot. 

Jace sighed, giving Simon an exasperated look, but Simon obviously didn’t care seeing as he was too busy grinning down at his phone.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t kick me for attention?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. Simon merely rolled his eyes in response. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. But, look!” Simon demanded once again, removing his feet from Jace’s lap to sit closer and show Jace his phone. 

Jace sighed once again but put his book down, knowing Simon wouldn’t drop it until Jace had looked at whatever it was Simon was grinning about. 

“This better be good, Si. I’m in the middle of -” Jace started to say as the video played but was soon laughing at the short clip Simon was showing him. Simon let it play over and over again and soon enough the two of them were out of breath from laughing so much, tears running down their faces. 

“See, I knew you would like it.” Simon grinned once they had calmed down a bit. Jace was wiping the tears away, his face practically glowing with happiness. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll accept you made a good call.” Jace smiled, slinging his arm around Simon’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

“In that case, there’s this other one I have to show you. God, it’s so funny, like, a million times funnier than this one. You’re gonna love it…” Simon babbled, quickly scrolling through his phone to find the video.

And one more video turned into two more videos until soon enough the two had spent nearly the whole afternoon curled in each other’s arms, stomach’s aching from laughing so much. 

“Maybe this should be our new Sunday routine.” Jace suggests as Simon curls even closer into Jace. 

“Have I converted you from books to Vine?” Simon asks smirking, feeling oddly proud. 

“Don’t look so smug, Si,” Jace says, poking Simon on his side. “But I liked this. It was nice.” 

“I liked it, too.” Simon agrees, shifting his body so he can face Jace. 

Jace leans and connects his lips with Simon’s, smiling at the small sound of surprise his boyfriend makes. Jace would have happily stayed kissing Simon all night long but Simon pulls away suddenly, his eyes alight with joy.

“Y’know, there’s this one video with a cat…” He trails off excitedly, picking up his phone once again and looking for said video. 

Jace rolls his eyes once again at his boyfriend’s eagerness for these silly videos but waits patiently, settling against the couch, secretly eager to see what Simon will show him.  
And so that became their new Sunday afternoon routine. The two would curl up on the sofa and Simon would show Jace countless videos he had found earlier on in the week.

Sometimes Jace would miss his books but then seeing the way Simon’s face would light up when Jace laughed at one of the videos made up for it. Jace would do anything for Simon especially in return for one of Simon’s full-face smiles; the one where Simon’s eyes light up and crinkle in the corner, his smile so wide that it must hurt. 

So yeah, Jace missed his books but he loved Simon more.


End file.
